Gone to waste
by TheThotAudit
Summary: All that preparation—and for what? Bedridden right before their big evening out. Lady luck truly shone down on her... Continuation of Fine Dining.


**Meh, needed something to write about. Then I said, "hey, I've got this little one-shot series." A bit of a distraction and giving you all something to read. : ) Plus, cross tag is having a beta BOY! Fucking hype asf!**

* * *

Rachel Alucard was a master of many; a jack of all trades, you could say. There was little she couldn't do with her vast array of skills; if there was anything the vampire lacked however, it would be anything related to the feelings and emotions of others; even herself for that matter. Rachel had never truly taken the time to think about things such as love, which had become more apparent as of late, given her relationship with a certain Grim Reaper growing tighter ever since that fateful night.

At first, she had shown herself to tease the fool; poke fun at his getup and receive her usual fix of entertainment by his idiocy. But, during that time, something happened. Sitting on his lap and being so close to him triggered something. And before she knew, she had given the man a kiss. Not one on the lips, but a slight peck on the cheek.

When she arrived home later that night, she rushed straight to her room; buried her face into her pillow and squealed like a child. Embarrassing just looking back on it now. Running in and locking herself in her room and blushing every time he popped into her head…how childish and unladylike. The adrenaline and excitement that consumed her were overtaken by her embarrassment.

But ever since that night, Ragna had been calling her more often. Not for information but just to talk. Rachel could remember how red his cheeks had turned when he would call her from her home just to spend time with her. At first, Rachel believed it would be a one-time occurrence; then it became a daily activity. From then on, she found herself in the presence of the SS class criminal; laughing with him, trading words with him. Day by day, spending time with him became…hard. Not unbearable by any means, but she felt strange.

These feelings of affections became more apparent as time went on, and while she tried her hardest to contain them, she found herself red-faced around him, and she didn't know what to do. In truth, it worried her a bit. Ironic, given she had been the one to set these chains of events in motion after showing up during his little Santa job.

Matters of the heart truly was a perplexing concept. To have this feeling that her heart would burst if she spent another moment him that she had to make up an excuse to return home, only to curse herself out for not spending more time with him irked her. Why couldn't she stay another minute? Just a minute, she berated herself. But then, one evening, he called her out but this time, not to talk; he asked her out. At that moment, the world halted on its axis.

 _Did he…just ask me out for dinner?_

For once, Rachel found herself fumbling with her words. She couldn't even give him a proper verbal answer (it was surprising he understood her mumbling and fumbling) and simply nodded while doing her best to hide her blush and protect her usual mask. But seeing him fumble through his words like she did, scratching his head and avoiding her gaze while blushing even deeper than she was… It was so cute. If she had a camera, she would procure a picture to shelf.

After bidding farewell to him, Rachel did her best to mentally prepare herself for their upcoming date (dinner), but she couldn't; she didn't know what to do. Never in her life did she think being alien to the human heart would become this much of an issue. Rachel found herself going out on strolls more often now because of this to calm herself. Some dinner with Ragna, nothing to fret over, Rachel told herself so many times now she lost track. But she needed to prepare. At least...that's what she wanted to do.

"Achoo!"

Rachel laid under her blankets, a towel on her forehead and her nose red and stuffy. She whimpered and groaned at her current situation, cursing out her luck. How could this happen? And so close too their scheduled evening out. This must've been caused by her strolls, Rachel deduced and groaned. Oh, how Valkenhayn warned her. At least wear a scarf, he told her. Did she listen? Of course, not. She just wrote off the old fuss bucket.

Rachel recalled the day she went to the Yabiko mall with her familiars to acquire some new lipstick. From her previous scavenger hunt and overhearing chatter on the streets, there was a particular store that sold an array of beauty products that was the talk of the town. Like she needed it. But a simple touch of lipgloss wouldn't hurt (according to the Ikaruga Walker anyway).

Coming to an intersection, Rachel approached the large board at the center which displayed the map in order to find where she was and where she needed to go. Her eyes scrolled the board and tapped the store on the map when she found it to be just around the corner. Setting her course, Rachel found herself before her destination that read 'Lucious' in large pink, cursive letters. Even from the entrance the various perfumes wafted and clogged her nose. Some of which were quite heavenly while others smelled like the sewers in Kagutsuchi.

"Oh, my~! Look at all these different perfumes and lipgloss," Nago said as he took a nice stiff, humming to the scent.

"There's so much to choose from…" Gii commented, awestruck.

"Yes, there is quite the variety." Rachel trotted in as her eyes roved the store. There was so much… Even some clothes and dresses posted around looked quite nice and she wouldn't mind adding them to her wardrobe. Maybe she could come back another day to buy some. But for now, she needed some lipgloss; she had enough dresses at home. Rachel came to a halt in front of an entire aisle of lipgloss that stretched to the other side of the store. So many selections… She was a bit overwhelmed honestly.

"Excuse me, miss? I couldn't help but notice you were having a bit of trouble. Do you need some help or any recommendations?" A gentle voice called to her, and when Rachel turned and looked over the shelf, she saw a young woman with a fair form and short curly brown hair; judging from her clothes, she was a worker here. Rachel squinted her eyes a bit to read her name as Mia. The vampire stepped out from the aisle to confront her.

"Yes. I would like—" Before Rachel could answer her, the young woman rushed her with cheeks now a dark crimson, practically drooling on herself.

"Oh my god!" The woman nearly squealed, jumping up and down like a child. "Fair pale skin! Beautiful blond hair tied in pigtails! A gothic dress and graceful speech! I found one—I finally found one!" Mia's breathing intensified as she foamed at the mouth. She fished into her pocket and took out a camera. "I'm so sorry about this! B-But can I take a picture of you? I've never met a gothic lolita before! And you pull it off so well! This is top tier cosplaying!"

Rachel's eye twitched at lolita.

"Sorry, but I am not 'cosplaying'," Rachel stressed with a nettled eye. "And I would appreciate it if you would put that camera away and assist me like you had come here to do in the first place instead of acting like a child still in training."

"Heh heh… You are kind of a loli though," Gii commented, only to be struck by a harsh slap across the face, sending him into a daze before the bat fell to the floor.

"Again? It's like you haven't learned your lesson from last time," Nago sighed, poking at his bat companion with a paw.

"I-I'm sorry. I got a little carried away…" Mia panted as she took a deep breath to calm herself and wiped the saliva from her chin with her sleeve.

"Now that you have finally scraped together some form of composure, can you please show me to your finest line of lipgloss and perfume?" It was more of an order than a request and the worker nodded and lead her without any arguments (and I bit too happy if you ask me). Rachel could hear her still panting while they walked; while having a mind to walk away, she didn't want to waste any more time. Their date (dinner!) was in a few days after all.

"Here," the worker picked up a light blue lipstick off the shelf and displayed it to her. "How about this one? This is one of the most well-received lipsticks we have here. I'm sure you're date will love this on you. While it may look dark, once applied, it becomes a gorgeous baby blue that just makes that lucky man want to kiss you even more with its sweet flavor! It'll make you completely irresistible!"

 _D-Does it now…?_

"Is there a mirror I can use?" Rachel requested; not even a second later did Mia run off and return with the requested hand mirror. Cautious at first, Rachel retrieved the mirror and lightly applied the gloss to her lips, pausing a few times to the rapid breathing of Mia who watched her with bated breath. Rachel awkwardly shuffled to the side, guard risen, just in case. She would like to be ready just in case Mia tried to snatch her up and lock her in her basement. Rubbing her lips together, Rachel pulled the mirror back to look at her entire face. Hm… A nice touch. Not too light either; it had a rather nice scent to it as well.

"So, what do you think?"

"I quite like it; however," Rachel paused for a moment. "Do you…perhaps, have a nice red color?"

"A red? Hm, I think we should have another… Just a second." Mia told her, a bit of sadness in her voice that she didn't take the blue which was more apparent in her slouch walking. Rachel wiped the lipgloss off her lip then set the product back where it had been taken from. While she liked the blue, it wasn't the right one. Rachel recalled two days prior on one of her scavenger hunts as she caught herself eavesdropping on two rather chatty girls and a particular topic was brought up.

"Oh…my…gosh! Girl, where did you get that!?" One of the girls asked her friend. From what Rachel overheard, this blonds name was Raine, and her other hazel haired friends name was Claire.

"You like it?" Claire smirked, showing off her new lipgloss to her friend. "I got this for half off today. With this—he'll be all over me!"

"Get over yourself!" Raine playfully pushed her overjoyed friend. "Just because you've got some new lipgloss, doesn't mean he'll be all over you."

"Oh, please! I made sure to pick this perfect color for just such an occasion and this scent. Besides, if I did buy the wrong color—who knows what could happen?"

Rachel jolted to this and leaned an ear in closer.

"Yeah… If you pick up the wrong thing, he might just ignore you or even leave you like that. Once that happens, it'll be all over for the two of you. Forget dating. You can kiss your friendship and everything you've built together goodbye."

 _Could that…happen? No. No, that couldn't happen…could it?_

Rachel found her thoughts bouncing back and forth. Unlike these children here and their so-called crush, she and Ragna shared a strong bond, and she highly doubted something like this could break them apart. More so, she couldn't fathom why she still had this had tightness in her chest that their idiocy held a lick of truth. Instead of arguing with herself any further, she leaned in to properly listen to the girl's conversation. Honestly, she felt a little ridiculous doing this… But, information is information after all. She couldn't deny she was a little out of the times. Maybe listening to the chatter of those of the same sex in this day and age would prove beneficial. Even though she felt her brain cells dying just listening to their banter.

"That's why I did my own research. I've got friends all over him asking questions for me, and to our discovery, Ricksons gotta thing for girls rockin' that light orange." The hazel haired woman applied the lipgloss to show it off and said with a coy smile, "With this bad boy, he won't be able to stop kissing me."

"You slippery dog you!" Raine leapt on her for a tight hug. "Someone's been doing there homework! Maybe if you focused this much in class, you could actually pass your classes. Guys do like girls that are smart too~"

"Ugh! Don't kill my mood, Raine." Claire jokingly groaned in irritation then looked back at her lipgloss and held it up as if it demanded worship. "With this! I'll have those lips to myself. Hell! Maybe even more~"

Rachel returned to the present, blushing, looking at herself in the mirror. She placed a dainty finger on her soft lips and caressed it, imagining the criminals lips on hers. Ragna's favorite color _is_ red, right? Oh, she hoped that to be true. Judging from all that red he wears, she would believe that to be his favored color, but… Argh! Come on! Red! Black!? Platinum!? Green!? Purple!?

 _This is ridiculous...!_

Rachel sighed at herself, feeling as if she doesn't even know Ragna at all. To not even know something so simple as his favorite color? How pathetic, Rachel berated herself. Clapping heels brought her out of her thoughts to turn her attention to Mia who trotted over with a proud smile on her face as if she hit the jackpot. That or she's come up with a way to kidnap her...

"Here you go sweetie," she handed her the small stick as Rachel twisted it until the red tip twirled out. "I KNOW this one will work for you! While deep—it has a magnificent gleam that makes the sun look like a damn candle; at the same time, not being too overwhelming with scent or look. A little Arsmagus was put on this baby that'll make it keep the same gleam for days on end. This'll make that lucky man fumble his words! You were lucky. This was the last one."

Rachel beheld the gloss for a moment before applying the lipstick on her lips. Dabbing it a bit and rubbing her lips to make sure she applied it right, Rachel pulled the mirror back to once again behold herself. It was just like she described; furthermore, it had this wonderous gleam that made it look much lighter than it actually was. Not only that but the scent that wafted her nose was not only sweet but not too potent. Just strong enough to bring in any passing buyers. No wonder this had almost sold out—this was a credit to its species.

"Hm, I must say—this is quite the find. Coming here wasn't a waste of time after all. I suppose I should thank you."

"Yes! Please praise me!"

 _I believe that is my queue to leave…_

The memory ended then as Rachel turned on her right cheek to look out her window. Not only was she bedridden, but on the day before their evening out, and she highly doubted her sickened state would improve by tomorrow. Rachel pulled her sheets over her head and sighed, but removed them once she heard the creaking of her door opening. When the vampire removed her blankets, instead of finding Valkenhayn who had promised to bring up some soup, she found Ragna standing with her bowl.

"R-Ragna, what are you doing here?" Rachel queried, her voice a bit low due to her cold.

"The old man told me everything. Damn idiot," Ragna sighed closing the door, crossing over to Rachel as he set the bowl down and took a small stool to sit on. Only an hour had passed since he learned of the vampires condition through her butler. Old geezer caught him off guard though. Normally, if anything like this happened to Rachel, Valkenhayn would take it upon himself to care for her. Ragna could only remember one time the old geezer asked him to look over Rachel to procure some supplies for soup. But lately, the old man's been nicer to him. Crazy right? Felt weird not to butt heads with that old fart, but it saved him a headache. "You could've let me know you weren't feeling well." Ragna told her, removing the towel from her forehead to throw it to the other side of the bed.

"How exactly am I supposed to tell you when I am stuck in bed?" Rachel grunted sitting upright with the help of Ragna, leaning up against her bed head. Only now did he realize her ribbons were no longer tying her hair in pigtails. Her long blond hair was let down to flow freely; he found himself staring blankly at her. It didn't take Rachel long to feel his gaze, and if her cheeks weren't already red, Ragna would see the harsh blush that formed from his staring.

"Avert your gaze if you are going to stare blank-eyed."

"O-Oh, uh, right. Sorry about that." Ragna got himself back in the game. He was here to take care of Rachel not ogle her. The Grim Reaper lifted her bangs to place a hand on her forehead as Rachel blinked in surprise.

"May I ask what it is you're doing?"

"Just relax, Rachel. I'm just checking your temperature," he told her. Rachel didn't argue and simply took a deep breath to calm herself for Ragna to take a proper measurement. From the heat and color of her cheeks, Ragna surmised she was running about one hundred degrees. A little trick Jubei had taught him just in case either of them got sick. Couldn't exactly stop by a clinic or hospital since his master was labeled a wanted criminal by the NOL. Ragna removed his hand to take the spoon dipped in her soup. "Alright, open up. Sorry about this Rabbit. I know you hate 'em, but I put some bell peppers in here." Rachel's face twisted in scorn then. "I know, I know. You can kill me for this later. But right now, you need to get better. Vitamin C is good for you."

"But you couldn't use anything else?" Rachel asked, her voice almost that of a child who didn't want to eat their vegetables. She sighed afterward, swallowed a lump and held her breath before opening her mouth, allowing Ragna to lay the spoon on her tongue. Quickly, Rachel slurped it down. But even that didn't shield her from the bitter taste. Tears poked from her eyes as she kicked her legs and whined wanting to throw the disgusting soup back up; her face scrunched as if she ate something sour.

"Don't spit it out," Ragna told her, dipping the spoon in once again.

"Couldn't you at least sweeten this?" Rachel asked when she grabbed her bearing.

"I tried... That's how it tastes when I added some sweeteners. You don't even want to KNOW what this shit tasted like without it and neither do I." Rachel shuddered at the thought. The Grim Reaper attempted to feed her more, but she quickly whipped her head away and pulled back when he approached. "Come on, Rabbit. You ain't gonna get better acting like this..."

"And that accursed concoction will do nothing but send me to an early grave!" She argued.

"For the love of... Oh! I know!" Ragna eyes lit up as if he had just thought of an idea that would change the way the world processed thought. Setting the spoon back in the bowl, Ragna strode out the room and returned after a minute with a spoon in his hand. The Grim Reaper sat back down and dipped the new spoon in the soup. "How about I eat this with you?"

"Why?"

"It's something I used to do for Jin and Saya when they wouldn't eat their food," a smile of sadness and nostalgia curled his lips. "They would always dig in when they saw me eating. Said it made him feel better that we were all suffering together." The platinum-haired criminal opened his mouth wide to lay the spoon on his tongue and slurp the soup down. The moment he did, his eyes bulged in disgust as he held his throat with tears protruding from the corners of his eyes. "Oh god! Ugh...! And I thought masters punishment meal was bad..." Ragna hacked, wiping the tears from his eyes. But his efforts weren't in vain though. Rachel started to giggle at his idiocy, so he called the plan a success. But now...he had to eat the whole thing with her. Son of a bitch...

 _This is what I get for being a nice guy...? What a pain..._

* * *

"Ugh... Done." Ragna dropped his spoon into the bowl with Rachel's, disgusted at the bitter taste left in his mouth. "Seriously, how can people enjoy shit like this? I thought I was gonna bite the big one... I think I'd rather fight that masked freak." He admitted.

"Thank you, Ragna," Rachel showed him a genuine smile. "That was very sweet of you. I suppose you can be a gentleman when you want to be."

"Don't mention it. Try and digest before you lay down again. Don't want you throwing up, so we have to repeat this crap over again." Ragna said, later asking when he noticed the odd face she was making. Was she sad? "Hey, Rachel, you alright?"

A sigh. "No... No, I am not." Rachel shook her head and hung it in disgrace. Like a snail retracting back in its shell, Rachel slithered under her blankets and covered her head.

"Rachel, what's wrong?"

"...It's nothing." Rachel answered, her voice vanishingly quiet.

"Don't say nothing when I know it's something." Ragna groaned.

"I said it's nothing...!" Rachel whined.

"Come on, I know there's something wrong with you when you're acting like this. I've known you for too damn long." Ragna tried to remove her covers, only for Rachel to hold onto them. "Damn it, just tell me why you're acting like this."

"I said it's nothing!"

"Now you're starting to make me nervous," Ragna tried to remove her covers once again, and while succeeding, Rachel quickly grabbed them and threw her blanket back over her head then scooted further into the bed like a worm. The Reaper sighed, following the wiggling vampire to the other side of the bed to promptly toss the sheets off of her as Rachel quickly flipped to her other side. "Ok, seriously?" Ragna grabbed her to roll her back, grunting, "Tell...me...what's...wrong...!"

"I...said...I'm...fine...!"

Ragna grunted fighting with the whimpering vampire to roll her to face him, finding her blushing when he succeeded. And rather cutely at that. "Stop acting like a baby and tell me what's up? You're scarin' me, Rachel."

A pause.

"I'm...sorry." Rachel sighed, "I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry, Ragna..." She said in an apologetic tone.

"Sorry? About what? Why're you apologizing? Come on, don't leave me hanging and just tell me what's wrong."

"Because I got sick, our original plan is thrown right out the window. And after you worked so hard..." Rachel sighed.

Ragna jolted. "Wait a minute, did you...? Did you know?" He asked, a bit embarrassed.

It would be hard for Rachel _not_ to notice. Valkenhayn and Ragna spending time together without bickering seemed a little off to her. She knew something was up, but she never imagined he would be practicing his utensils. All for the sake of pleasing her too. She recalled the day she found out about their little sessions and spied on him from a far. How he would mess up with the basics of the basics, or how Valkenhayn would ask him to balance a plate on his head (though she highly doubted that one assisted him in any way besides giving her old butler something to laugh about). But seeing him try so hard, only for her to get sick and throw his hard work back in his face.

"I did not find out easily. But, you are not very tactful. The least you could do was wait until left the castle." Rachel smiled curtly before sadness curled her lips again. "Please, forgive me, Ragna. I didn't mean to throw all your effort away like that."

"That's what's got you down? Idiot... It's not that big a deal."

"But it is!" Rachel shot up then, startling him. "It is a big deal, Ragna! How could you say such a thing!?" The vampire gasped then realizing her sudden abrupt in tone, later sorry, saying in a softer tone, "It is important, Ragna. You idiot... Do you have any idea how happy I was just waiting for this day to come? Counting down as my excitement grew until it left me bedridden?" Her eyes shied away to fall to the ground as did Ragna's. "Ever since you asked me out to dinner, not a second has gone by where I haven't thought about our evening to come. Only to throw your work right into your face, stuck in bed."

"Rachel..."

"I didn't mean for this to happen, Ragna. I truly wanted to enjoy the evening with you, but, as you can see, that is no longer a possibility. To think happiness would lead to more pain... I suppose somethings just won't change." An awkward silence followed afterward, the clock ticking away to 6:45. Rachel exhaled in an attempt to blow off steam and forced a smile on her face, bringing her head back up. "Forgive me, Ragna. I never meant to bring down the mood like this."

 _Again... That smile..._

Ragna bit the inside of his mouth. That smile of hers was as ambiguous as ever, sadness laced into her lips and eyes. Just lIke always... His heart tightened as if a coil had wrapped around it, squeezing it until it burst. Slowly, as if not to startled her, Ragna gently took her hand into his larger ones and caressed them.

"Don't worry about it. You can't control when you get sick. Shit happens—and I can't chew you out for that, so cheer up, yeah? Makin' me feel like the guilty party over here." Ragna eased a smile on his lips that curled hers into one.

"Thank you." Rachel's hand fell back into her lap when Ragna let it go.

A pause.

Rachel blushed. "Ragna, do you like it like this?"

"This?" He repeated, confused.

"My hair. You were staring at me for quite some time. Do you perhaps...like it in this fashion?"

"Like it? I mean, sure." Vermillion shaded his cheeks when he answered, roughly itching the back of his head. There were a handful of occasions Ragna saw her hair let down, and each one of those times left him awestruck. While he liked her pigtails, something about having her hair flow down her back like that made his heart flutter. "I, uh, actually wouldn't mind it if you...took this look more."

"Oh? Do you mean to tell me you find me more attractive like this, Ragna?" Rachel teased, returning to her playful ways, tucking a strand behind her ear.

"W-Well, I mean...! If you really WANT to have your hair down like that who am I to stop you?" Ragna fumbled through his words, later groaning to the giggles from Rachel. "Havin' fun?" He asked with a wooden-face and a tone that matched.

"Quite. Seeing your face so embarrassed like that is always so entertaining."

"Uh-huh..."

Rachel arched a brow to his tone as the Grim Reaper stood up and trotted to the foot of her bed. The vampire pondered over what this man was up too but figured it out far too late as Ragna roughly pulled her closer, flipped the sheets over her feet, and attacked them with the smile of a maniac. Screw digesting. She puked, oh damn well!

"Take this you damn Rabbit!"

"Hahaha! R-Ragna! Ragna, stop! Ahahaha!"

"You can't move or use magic, can you!? Time for some damn revenge you stupid Rabbit!" Ragna smirked, showing her feet no mercy. Rachel kicked her feet to try and get the brutish man away, but all that did was make him intensify his tickling. The Grim Reaper rushed back to her side to tickle her ribs as Rachel rolled as if having a mini seizure trying to escape him.

"Ragna! Ragna, I'm serio—hahaha! I'm serious! S-Stop it—ahahaha! Hahaha!"

"Oh, the hell I will! This for all the times you tease and pick on me you damn Rabbit. You've had this retribution coming for years! No time like the present to serve some much-needed justice!"

"W-When—! W-When I recover! Haha! And I get my hands on you! M-Mark my words! I will—hahaha! I will make you pay! Ahahaha!" Rachel's threat failed to deliver it's usual intimidating and body chilling tone. Tears fell from her eyes from her laughter as her body grew weaker by the second. Finally, after what seemed like an endless tickling session, Ragna finally gave her reprieve as the vampire laid on her back with her sheets kicked off, her chest heaving with each deep breath.

"Oh, I've wanted to do that for years..." Ragna said darkly, satisfied.

"When I...get my hands on you... I shall feed you...to Nago and Gii..." Rachel panted, snatching up pockets of air to fill her oxygen-vacant lungs. While she tried to be angry with him, she couldn't find it in herself too. Honestly, she needed something to boost her spirits some.

"Totally worth it," Ragna fixed Rachel's position in the bed, gently placing her head on her pillow and covered her up before taking up her bowl. "Alright, I'm gonna get going now. Try to get some rest, yeah? Then, when you get better, how about we could try again? That is...if you're still interested?" Ragna said with a genuine smile, his tone much softer.

"I would like that very much," she smiled, watching Ragna trot out and close the door behind him. Her eyes remained on the door for a moment, hopeful that he would come back in to spend a little more time with her, but if he did, she doubted she would be able to get any sleep. She would fight the sleep tooth and nail if it meant she could look into his eyes for another couple minutes. The vampire shuffled to find her comfort spot, humming a tune to herself.

Initially, Rachel never wished to find love or try to delve into these feelings she had sealed long ago, but now that she had them, she couldn't fathom why it is she worked so hard to fight against it. She felt light, at peace. Years ago, she never thought this to be possible. In all her years watching him die, repeating the same lines like a tired play running the same scenes, not once did she think something like this could occur.

Rachel turned on her right cheek to look out the window as if she could peer down and watch Ragna trot along her garden to the entrance. The Grim Reaper halted just before the gate, a hand up to push the large metal gate open to exit her manor and return to Yabiko. He turned to face the castle and the window where Rachel's room was, a part of him wanting to go back, but she needed her rest. They'd have all the time in the world to chat once she got better.

He pushed the large gate opened then and walked out as space shifted for the world-class criminal to find himself in Yabiko once again before the NOL branch. Ragna had a thought of hitting up a restaurant to get this disgusting bitter taste out of his mouth but halted when his name was called, only to find Kagura approaching when he faced the voice.

"What is it, Kagura? Need somethin'?"

"Kind of. You're done with Rachel for now right?" Kagura asked.

"Just about. Why?"

"Up for a friendly chat?"

 **M'k, that's that. Yet another fic added to this little one-shot series. Had this for a while and I figured I'd post it. A little late for my boys birthday, but what's a week or so? Lol. Man... That blazblur story of mine sure could use an update or four, now couldn't it?**


End file.
